


maybe it's true I can't live without you

by alinaandalion



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- "The Lonely Hearts Job."  Sophie and Nate discuss their relationship and their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it's true I can't live without you

  
Nate walks into his apartment to find Sophie arranging her flowers in a glass vase on the counter.  He’s pretty sure she must have had to really dig around through his closets to find that.  He sees the soft smile on her face and is grateful all over again to Eliot.  
  
She looks up when she hears the door close, and her smiles broadens.  “Hey.  I just thought I would put these in some water.”  
  
He moves behind her and places his hands on her hips.  “Here?”  
  
“Hmm?  Well, of course, I…”  She stops and cranes her neck to look at him.  “What are you trying to say, Nate?”  
  
“Just that you decided to put your flowers here instead of at your apartment.”  
  
She moves out of his grasp and turns so she can lean against the counter.  Crossing her arms over her chest, she raises an eyebrow.  He sighs.  There are disadvantages to being involved with Sophie Devereaux, and the biggest one is that she notices everything.  Well, almost everything.  
  
He runs a hand through his hair and says, “It’s just that…we haven’t, um, defined what we are exactly.  I mean, we’re not dating and we’re not just friends, so…”  
  
She laughs, taking his hand and pulling him closer.  “Nate, why are you so hung up on this?  Why can’t you just let things happen?”  
  
“Aren’t you the one who told me that you don’t believe in leaving your personal life to chance?”  
  
“And I’m not allowed to change?”  
  
He tucks some of her hair behind her ear.  “I just like to know what things are between us.”  
  
“Well, what do you want us to be?”  
  
She rocks up on her toes and brushes her lips against his mouth.  He presses forward to kiss her, but she ducks her head and gives him a small smile.  
  
“I like the way we are now.”  
  
“Then why even bring it up?”  
  
“I want to make sure that we’re on the same page.”  He pulls her to him by her waist and kisses her.  “Make sure I’m not missing out on anything.”  
  
“Well, darling, I don’t think I’m going anywhere in the near future.”  
  
She drapes her arms around his neck and tilts her head back to kiss him again; his fingers slip underneath her blouse and press lightly against her skin.  
  
When she pulls away, she asks, “So how do you want to define our relationship?”  
  
“Well, boyfriend and girlfriend sound a little juvenile.  And telling people we’re lovers would be kind of awkward.”  
  
She runs her nails lightly across the back of his neck.  “Why can’t we just be together?  As long as we’re on the same page, then who cares what anyone else thinks?”  
  
He cocks his head to the side and thinks about it; she brushes her lips against the corner of his mouth, lightly flicking his bottom lip with her tongue.  
  
He grins and shrugs.  “Sounds okay to me.”  He kisses her cheek and presses his fingers against the small of her back as he murmurs into her ear, “Now, why don’t we go finish what you started the other night?”  
  
Her mouth curves into a smile.  “I like the sound of that.  Lead the way.”  
  
He tightens his grip on her waist and sweeps her up into his arms; she laughs and circles her arms around his neck as he whirls around in a circle, cradling her against his chest, and heads for the stairs.


End file.
